Outcasts
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno finds a young woman stuck in a locker at school. AU ReTi. Contains crossovers with other Final Fantasies and Kingdom Hearts.


Outcasts

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Reno sighed in annoyance as he made his way to his locker. The senior seriously wondered why he even came to school everyday. Coming to his locker, the red head opened it and got his books out as fast as he could, not caring one whit for any semblance of order. He slammed his locker shut and was about to leave when he heard hammering coming from a locker a few doors down from his.

"What in the hell?" He wondered aloud. Luckily for whoever was in the locker, Reno knew how to open any locker in this school and quickly had the door open. He was knocked off his feet as a body collided with his.

"I'm so sorry are you alright?" A soft voice asked. Reno knew it was a girl's voice. Opening his eyes he found a black haired young woman looking down at him. Her dark eyes were gazing into his behind a pair of glasses perched on a tiny nose which was attached to a pale face.

"I'd be better if you got off me, yo." Reno said. The girl blushed furiously and quickly got off the annoyed young man. She helped him up and he studied her figure from head to toe. She came up to his chin and she was scrawny but not overly skinny. The girl blushed again under his turquoise gaze. He finally stared at her face again.

"Thanks for getting me out of there."

"It was nothing but why were you in a locker in the first place?" At his question she blushed again and stared at the floor.

"I was put in there by Aeris Gainsborough and her clique of friends." The girl replied.

"Girls shouldn't bully other girls like that, it's just messed up. I'm Reno by the way. Reno Wilde." He held out his hand and the young woman shook it lightly.

"I'm Tifa Lockhart. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. So are you a senior?" Tifa nodded.

"Yeah and I love it here except for the bullying."

"Well if you like I can take you to a nearby dojo sometime. The guy who runs it, Zanagan, is really good at martial arts." Reno said.

"Um….I don't know…" Tifa said.

"C'mon just try it out. I'm sure you'll do great."

"Alright…so do you want to meet me here tomorrow after school?"

"Sure." Tifa smiled at him and then walked off. Reno stared after her for sometime but then grabbed his things and headed for home.

* * *

"Dad, I'm home!" Tifa yelled. 

"I'm in the kitchen honey." Her father replied. Her father was one Sanouske Lockhart or Sano as he preferred to be called, a man in his late thirties with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. Currently he was cooking or at least trying to.

"Dad why don't you let me handle that?" Tifa asked. The eighteen year old then snatched the pot out of her father's hands but unfortunately her momentum caused the food in the pot to go flying all over the place. Sano started chuckling and Tifa hit him on the shoulder. "It's not funny!" She said but soon her composure left her and she started laughing as well.

"So how was school?" Sano asked. At that Tifa blushed. "Don't tell me some guy asked you out?"

"It's not really a date but I met this nice guy and he said he'd take me to a dojo somewhere in town to help defend myself." Tifa said.

"Are you being bullied again?" Tifa nodded. "I don't know how many times I've yelled at that damn principal but she doesn't seem to get it through her head."

"Dad the girl who usually bullies me is her daughter so…"

"Well are you going to start training at this dojo?" Sano asked.

"I don't know…maybe and it would be fun to deck Aeris just once."

"That's my girl." Sano said, smirking. Then he took a glance around the messy kitchen. "So take out?" Tifa nodded. Then she glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I'm going to miss my show!" Tifa exclaimed.

"How you like cartoons still I'll never understand." Her father mumbled.

"Dad anime are not cartoons…well they are but they're really good so let me know when dinner's here alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it."

* * *

Once Reno arrived home he saw his younger sister on the couch watching some TV. Her silver hair covered one of her red eyes and she looked up at him with a slight smile. Fujin Wilde, 16, loved her older brother. She had a speech impediment that rendered most of her spoken responses loud single words but Reno had helped her get over her shyness of talking, at least around family. 

"RENO!" She said.

"Hey Fu, Mom and Dad home yet?"

"SHOPPING." Fujin answered. Reno nodded and sat down beside his sister.

"How was school?"

"BORING." Just then Reno felt an arm encircle his neck and a fist rubbing on his head.

"Hey little bro, how's it going?" Reno glared up at his 20 year old brother.

"Fine Axel. Why hasn't dad kicked you out of the house yet?" Reno joked.

"Oh that hurt Re. Anyway dad says it's your turn to mow the lawn today."

"What?! That was your job this week!" Reno protested.

"Sorry I had some intense homework piled on by my favorite professor so I got a reprieve from chores." Axel said, smirking.

"I swear next week you better be getting double chores." Reno said angrily.

"Oh c'mon Reno, don't be like that. Anyway make sure you guys keep it down. Got it memorized?" Reno rolled his eyes at his brother's stupid saying.

"Just do your homework, yo." Axel sauntered off.

"PRANK?" Fujin asked Reno. Reno shook his head.

"Nah, we'll think up something else okay Fujin?" She nodded and just then they heard the car pull up. His dad then came into the house. Sephiroth Wilde entered first, his long silver hair which Fujin had inherited nearly touching the floor. He smiled at his son and daughter before pointing out to the car.

"You guys know the drill." Sephiroth said.

"Yeah, yeah we know dad, you guys buy it, and we bring it in." Reno said. Sephiroth then walked by Axel's room.

"Axel help bring the groceries in!" Sephiroth yelled. Muttering to himself, Axel came out and followed after his siblings. Lulu Wilde then came into the house and smiled at her husband. Her dark hair was done up in a neat bun and she glanced at her husband with wine red eyes which Fujin had also inherited.

"Reno met a girl today." Lulu told her husband.

"Really and how do you know that?"

"I asked him, you know parents do that from time to time." Lulu said.

"You're a regular comedian Lu." Sephiroth replied.

After getting all the groceries inside Reno then remembered he had to mow the lawn today. Cursing his fate, the 18 year old started the mower and got to work. He thought of the young woman he had met today and that made the work go by faster. For the first time in a while, Reno couldn't wait to get back to school.


End file.
